


The Ineluctable Sirius Black

by EntreNous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Motorcycles, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-15
Updated: 2010-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntreNous/pseuds/EntreNous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus will stop following Sirius Black.  Probably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ineluctable Sirius Black

Severus relished his ability to slip down passageways of the city undetected. Aside from his Potions expertise and formidable knowledge, he knew part of his usefulness to the Dark Lord came from this innate stealth. And at no time was this stealth more desirable than his dangerous adventures stalking his targets.

This was why he found himself seeing white with rage when he stood, completely hidden, watching Sirius Black rev his showy, obnoxiously loud motorcycle whilst wearing the most garish and glaring of leather kits, and heard the other man utter the words, "See something you like, Snivellus?"

"How -- how did you --" he sputtered, leaping forward with his wand already drawn. Two words from him, and no one would ever have to encounter the offensive noise that was Sirius Black ever again.

"Aren't you always following me about?" Black asked carelessly. He leaned back in the seat, long legs astride the rumbling vehicle, and grinned.

"You are truly the most -- _obnoxious_ wizard in all of --"

"Don't fancy a ride, then?" Black asked. He caressed the seat behind him and drew his hand back right across his thigh, before bestowing the most mischievous smile Severus had ever seen. Wicked, sinful, corrupting -- and this man thought himself on the side of all that was _good_?

Severus's eyes darted to and fro -- the smooth leather of the seat, the way Black's leathers hugged his arse, the roar of the machine and the vibrations it would make, Black's hand still on his thigh -- the force of it all made him stagger backward, hitting his back against the alley wall.

"Shame," Sirius said, sighing. He revved the engine once more. "Should you change your mind, though," and here he gave Severus a look that uncomfortably made him feel as if he was not wearing a stitch of clothing, "Well. Let's just say, I know where I'll find you."

Severus dashed into an alcove, gasping for breath as he heard Sirius's motorcycle thunder away. Ridiculous, wasting time tracking him. The moron likely knew nothing. Severus's time was far better spent on other targets.

He would stop following Sirius Black.

From a distance, he could still hear the stuttering chop of the engine. All too easily he imagined Black's hair with the wind slicing through it, felt the shudder of the motorcycle as though it were still only steps away from him.

Perhaps after just one more night, then.


End file.
